Phantom
The Phantom is an enemy unit from Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier. History The Phantom was created by the nation of Fromido Heim, one of the worlds of the Endless Frontier as a war machine. It was designed using data from the Gespenst Haken, a full-sized combat mecha built to be the personal machine of Haken Browning, though at the time he was far too young to pilot it. After the end of the war, the Phantom disappeared and wandered around the Endless Frontier for ten years. As a race of monsters known as the Einst started to become active, sightings of the Phantom began to increase, drawing the attention of the adult Haken, who had become a bounty hunter. After a number of clashes, the Phantom was subdued by Haken, and reprogrammed to follow his commands based off the pilot designation of the original. Over the course of Haken's adventure, it would help him defeat two similar machines called Nacht and Abend, and would also program them to follow Haken as well. Phantom also appears in Endless Frontier EXCEED, still fighting by Haken's side even when the Nact and Abend have been turned by members of the Shadow-Mirror army. Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Moon Dwellers After the events of the first game, Haken has the Phantom repaired. In an attempt to send Sanger Zonvolt back to him home dimension, Haken ends up there as well, where he finds a completed Gespenst Haken. Gameplay Phantom makes his debut in Chapter 11: Across Infinite Time who is transported by Cross Gate to Akihabara with a lots of Endless Frontier's robots, however, Haken and Kaguya manage to find it. According to Haken, Phantom is a support unit used by him, but inexplicably it has gone rogue and they seek why this happens, so Haken and Kaguya seek help from the heroes to subdue him. However, it seems Juri took interest in Phantom and proceeds to eliminate the heroes and keep it. After his defeat, he activates the Cross Gate to escape here. He then reappears in Chapter 19: Thus Spake Eternity in Wonglide's Corridor with other robots from Endless Frontier, Robodians and V-Dural. Haken reveals that he is equipped with electronic warfare equipment, with which he could reprogram V-Dural to serve him and that robots who appeared along with him, they are not an exception. However, he is defeated and retreats from the ship. In Chapter 27: The Dimensional Cliff, he reappears in Geo-Fortress, along with Coco ★ Tapioca and others robots from other worlds. It's revealed by KOS-MOS that all those robots that accompanied him were hacked by him, Haken decides that enough of this little chase, so he proceeds to defeat him once and for all. After his battle against the heroes, Phantom is definitely defeated and remains offline, to which Tron decides to examine it, in order to repair and reprogram it to obeys Haken's orders, allowing Haken and Kaguya, to learn the Multi-Attack, Gachirin Ghost. Gallery Phantom Solo Attack.PNG Phantom Multi Attack.PNG Category:Bandai Namco Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Enemy Category:Antagonist Category:Non-Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters